Of Reploids and Beys
by Swan-Swanno
Summary: ((SUMMARIES! WHRYYYYY)) Yeah, A Megaman X and Beyblade crossover. ((I HATE SUMMARIES!))


_I don't own Megaman X or Beyblade! Simple as that! __

_Yep, Crossover fic (Please don't sue me _)_

_(My first fanfic, so sorry if its short _)_

* * *

Of Reploids and Beys Chap 1: The Battle Blader X Tournament!

"Go now! Hydro Dragoon!"

"Quick! Avoid it Illusion Lizardon!"

But with ease, Hydro Dragoon slammed right on to Illusion Lizardon before it could react, making it fly off the arena.

"Well crap..." Axl said, taking his fallen bey "That was a good fight X! I wish I could be like you..."

X laughed as his bey returns to his hand "Sorry Axl, guess you're not that much to be called a Legendary Blader"

Axl growls at him "Hey! Stop mocking me!" he flails around but eventually he falls backwards "Ow!"

X laughs even harder then they were interrupted by a friend of theirs "Hey guys!"

Both of them waved "Oh hey Naora-San!"

It was Naora...Naora Nishimuraya. One of the top ranked Legendary Blader at Hunter HQ, her bey, Red Douve, is mostly unbeatable. Only Zero have beaten her with his Scorching Phoenix, but Zero has gone missing lately.

"Any news about Zero?" she asked

" 've searched high and low, no signs of him anywhere" X sighs

"Oh I see..." she was gonna go back inside until she was crashed by Douglas " Waaah!" she falls into the arena

"Naora!" Axl slipped into the arena and pulls her back up "Desuka?"

"Urgh, yeah I'm fine" she looks at Douglas "What the heck Douglas?!" she flails her arms in anger

"Sorry Naora! But the Commander got something great to say!" Douglas cheered as he runs back in

The three of them just stares at each other then Naora breaks the silence "HE CRASHED ME JUST FOR THAT?!" she stood up furiously

"Uh...just..forget about it.." X said, calming her down "Hey, lets see whats the fuss is all about" He walks in

Naora and Axl nodded and followed X inside.

In the Command Room...

"Okay, okay! Everyone settle down!" Signas, Commander of the Hunters, said tapping his side of the table

"Whats all of the fuss Sig?" Naora asked, glaring at Douglas, who was sitting next to him

"Wh-Why are you...staring at me..?" Douglas backs away a bit as she continued glaring at him

"Well as you know, the official Battle Bladers X tournament has been anounced" he explained

There was a sudden pause until everyone screamed out "THE TOURNAMENT IS HERE WOOOOOOO!" they all screamed out in joy. They screamed so hard until Signas' helmet nearly flew off of his head, he cleared his troat after securing his helmet "Ahem."

Everyone stopped screaming and sits down, sweatdropping "Ehehehe...sorry.."

"By the ways, where is the tournament gonna be held?" asked X

Signas smiles and turns around, he held out a remote and switches a holograpic screen "Right here in Giga City~" there was a big stadium shown in the screen

"No way! The tournament is held there?!" "Sweet! I'm registrating right away!" "Count me in!" all of Hunters starts talking about the tournament, they were excited.

Axl gives X a little punch on the shoulder "Hey X! Whadda ya say?"

X smiles "I'm not missing this!" he stood up "I, Legendary Blader, Holder of the Hydro Dragoon, X, shall win this tournament no matter what! BECAUSE I AM-"

"Uhhh...X?" Alia whispered

"...what?"

Alia points at the one beside where X is standing, it was Signas

"Uhmmm...X?" Signas moves aside a bit

X looks at him and sweatdrops "S-Sorry sir..." he goes back to his seat

"Ahem...anyways, the tournament starts this afternoon at 2 o'clock, better be ready.." Signas then gives a little smirk at the crowd and leaves the room

"Better get your bey ready X!" Naora exclaimed

"Hmph! I'm always ready!" X stated, Naora and Axl just smiles at him

That afternoon...

_"Welcome Bladers to the official Battle Blader X Tournament!" the host screamed out "It has finally begun! The greatest tournament ever held! Who will take the title as the Ultimate Legendary Blader?!"_

"Well...here we are!" X stated

"Aaah...the smell of battles! How I love it so much!" Naora said, looking at the crowd who joined the tournament

"Too bad Zero ain't here huh?" Axl mumbled, X and Naora nods.

_"Attention to all Bladers! Please gather in the main arena! The random match up is about to begin!"_

"Looks like its starting!" Naora runs to the main arena

"Hey! Wait up!" X and Axl follows

_"Bladers! Are you ready for the random match up?!"_

_"YEAH!" all of them screamed out_

_"Well then, LET THE RANDOM MATCH UP BEGIN!"_

Who will get the first fight? To be continued!

* * *

Author: *sobbs in the corner* I have such a bad fanfic skill *sob**sob*

Naora: Ehehehe...you just need to finish your exam, then you'll get some idea *pats her shoulder, sweatdropping*


End file.
